Contre vents et marées
by Eldonyx
Summary: Il s'appelle Mendoza; il a seize ans lorsqu'il plonge à la mer en pleine tempête au milieu d'un océan qui n'a pas encore de nom, lorsqu'un inconnu lui confie un bambin, une mission. Et un mystère, aussi, un mystère qui lui prendra douze ans à percer. Sa propre destinée.


**Contre vents et marées**

Il s'appelle Mendoza et il a seize ans. Le navigateur de Magellan l'a embarqué sur le Trinidad avec lui comme apprenti; c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il peut participer à ce voyage historique autour du monde. Mis à part les mousses, il est le plus jeune à bord, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de se faire une place. Oh, tout le monde ou presque le regarde de haut, bien sûr, surtout après la mutinerie fomentée par son oncle à l'automne – et puis, il a beau faire partie de la prestigieuse Casa de Mendoza, sa branche de la famille ne vaut pas grand-chose et tout le monde le sait. Mais il est intelligent et travailleur, et il sait s'attirer la bienveillance des marins; il est beaucoup moins rudement traité qu'il pourrait l'être et il le sait. Dans quelques années, il sera navigateur lui-même – peut-être même capitaine un jour, qui sait – et il pourra redorer le blason familial.

Le jour où il plonge à la mer en pleine tempête au milieu d'un océan qui n'a pas encore de nom, son histoire prend un tournant inattendu. Accroché à une épave en train de sombrer, un homme lui tend la main, lui confie un bambin – et disparaît.

En même temps que l'enfant, l'homme lui a en quelque sorte confié une mission, et le médaillon en est la clé, Mendoza en est certain. Le bébé, il ne peut pas vraiment s'en occuper – il est bien trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté pour ce genre de choses – , alors il laisse les dirigeants survivants de l'expédition lui trouver une famille ou quelque chose comme ça à leur retour en Espagne deux ans plus tard. Lui se concentrera sur ce qu'il peut faire, c'est-à-dire percer le secret de ce médaillon, retracer l'histoire de cet homme mystérieux qu'il n'a jamais qu'entrevu à travers les embruns et les vagues glacés de l'océan.

Il se doute que l'homme est venu du Nouveau Continent, alors c'est par là qu'il commencera. Il n'a pas encore dix-neuf ans quand il s'embarque à nouveau, pour les terres nouvellement conquises au Mexique cette fois.

C'est un territoire dangereux, instable; les indigènes n'aiment pas beaucoup les Espagnols, qui le leur rendent bien, et les tensions sont élevées. Pour un jeune noble désargenté qui débarque sans crier gare dans le but avoué (mais un peu exagéré) de faire fortune, le travail ne manque pas – à condition de ne pas être trop difficile, et d'accepter des tâches parfois bien peu honorables. Il est doué dans ce qu'il fait, doué pour repérer les complots et dénicher les informations que d'autres veulent cacher, doué pour se faufiler dans l'ombre et parvenir à ses fins quels que soient les obstacles; il sait s'attirer des alliés et se tisse rapidement toute une toile de contacts. Il déteste les tâches qu'on lui confie, déteste les mensonges et tromperies sans fin et surtout la façon dont ses compatriotes traitent la population locale, qu'il a vite appris à connaître et à apprécier.

Entre deux missions pour le gouverneur – et il prend rapidement du galon - , il se renseigne, questionne les indigènes, qui pour plusieurs semblent le trouver sympathique et même lui faire confiance – une confiance mal placée, il ne le sait que trop bien, car la plupart des missions qu'il haït le plus visent précisément à les tromper ou les manipuler. La première fois qu'on lui parle des cités d'or, à contrecœur et à mots couverts, il croit qu'on se moque de lui, que ses machinations ont été découvertes (ce qui serait un soulagement, d'une certaine manière) et qu'on cherche à lui rendre la pareille, mais comme les rumeurs ne font que se préciser et se confirmer au fil du temps, il finit par admettre qu'il y a peut-être du vrai dans ces histoires qui font tourner la tête de tant de ses compatriotes.

Il se met à rêver. Non pas de l'or en tant que tel, bien que cela serait certainement un bonus, mais de la renommée que lui apporterait une telle découverte – et, surtout, de pouvoir être le premier à lever le voile sur ce mystère, le premier à arriver jusqu'au bout de la chasse au trésor. De la liberté, aussi, de la possibilité de ne plus être à la botte d'individus sans foi ni loi, obligé de se plier à leurs demandes.

Les années passent, et ces mystérieuses cités d'or demeurent un rêve – un mirage, est-il tenté de croire parfois lorsque la nuit s'allonge et que le matin s'annonce pire que la veille, que les morts s'accumulent et que ses compatriotes deviennent des monstres.

Éventuellement, inévitablement, Cortéz lui confie une tâche qu'il ne peut accepter; ne trouvant aucune autre issue, il fait ses adieux et s'embarque sur le prochain navire en partance pour l'Europe.

Mais même cette fuite inavouée ne suffit pas à l'éloigner de ce mystère qu'il est déterminé à percer.

Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, les cités d'or le suivent, fantôme tenace dont les murmures le surprennent au détour d'un chemin, d'une ruine, d'un visage.

À voile, à cheval ou à pied, par monts et par vaux ou contre vents et marées, de Barcelone à Londres, de Paris à Rome, d'Athènes à Istambul, de Venise au Caire, il voyage.

Tantôt marin ou navigateur, tantôt mercenaire ou capitaine, il écoute, il observe, il apprend.

Ici dans cet Ancien Monde qui aime à laisser croire qu'il a été conquis, il réalise que la piste du médaillon se poursuit. Une gravure sur une vieille pierre, d'anciennes légendes plus qu'à moitié oubliées…

Mais ici la piste est froide. Ici le souvenir s'est perdu, emporté par les vagues de l'histoire.

C'est là-bas, dans ce Nouveau Monde qui n'a rien de nouveau, qu'il trouvera ses réponses. Il doit y retourner – même si pour ce faire il doit se plier aux instructions peu catholiques d'un autre fou avide de richesses et enlever une gamine de la cour de la reine elle-même.

Puis il découvre un garçon bien spécial – celui-là même qu'il a sauvé il y a tant d'années, le croissant doré à son cou le confirme.

 _Esteban._

Il doit venir, lui aussi. Ne serait-ce que pour aider à amadouer la jeune fille que Mendoza doit enlever, raisonne-t-il, mais en vérité ce « fils du soleil » est peut-être bien la clé qu'il a si longtemps cherchée.

Alors plutôt que d'espionner sa future captive, il retrouve le garçon, lui fait miroiter un espoir d'aventure, de réponses. Il lui en révèle juste assez pour attiser sa curiosité, pour qu'il morde à l'hameçon.

Pour qu'il le suive de son plein gré.

Cette nuit-là, infiltré au cœur du palais royal, il passe bien près de le payer de sa vie : la gamine est armée, et ses réflexes sont remarquablement bons pour quelqu'un qui vient d'être réveillé en sursaut par la présence d'un intrus.

Mais l'avantage de la surprise passé, la petite Zia est vite maîtrisée, son poignard envoyé valser.

C'est là qu'il remarque le second médaillon, et réalise qu'en fait de clé, il n'en a pas trouvé une, mais bien deux.

Deux enfants, deux médaillons. Les clés des cités d'or. Pour Mendoza, les clés de tous ses rêves et de ses espoirs.

Et le gouverneur Pizarro _ne les aura pas_.


End file.
